


Coutdown

by DustBunnieHailey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where humans have timers on their wrist for their soul mates, M/M, Meteorstuck, light rosemary, mentions of self harm, mentions of terezi/gamzee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustBunnieHailey/pseuds/DustBunnieHailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they land on the meteor Dave thinks he has it all figured out with his timer at 0. But then again maybe he is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coutdown

It was when you landed on the meteor that both of your countdowns ran out. You didn’t know about Rose’s till much later, after she had already figured out that it was Kanaya and not the death of the her soul mate on Earth. She said it had taken a moment but she had just known right away, but it had taken a while to accept it.  
You on the other hand, thought you had it all figured it out from the beginning. You thought it had been pretty obvious that Terezi was the one meant for you. You had been flirting for ever and it really hadn’t take long for the two of you to really make a move on the other.  
Of course there was always Karkat heckling you over the whole thing. But you simply brushed it off, because you had the one you were suppose to be with for the rest of your life. You weren’t going to be like Bro, no angry cuts through your timer in pain at over loosing your other half before you even got to meet them. No you had everything you needed.  
And slowly Karkat warmed up to you. You started to hang out more as Terezi disappeared with words about having let the clown get away with mass murder for to long. You simply shrugged it off and hung out with your new best bro.  
Later you found out what was really going on. It fucking hurt you, she was sneaking around to go be hate-fuck buddies with the murder clown. You had gone and explained to her why you weren’t okay with it, did your best to explain how your countdown worked. She told you how trolls didn’t have a countdown thing but she still agreed on your terms.  
So ya it hurt when your soul mate lied and cheated on you, even if it wasn’t cheating to her. You ended it next time you saw her. Teal tears fell down her face, but she understood and let you go.  
You sobbed into Karkat’s sweater for a couple of hours and fell asleep curled in the mutants arms that night. When you woke up he wasn’t there, but you were tucked into your bed. When you saw him later, you shuffled awkwardly and tried to say something, but he held up a hand and simply shrugged. He had needed it just as much as you did so there was no reason to say anything.  
It took a few more months of just you two spending countless hours together for you to realize that you were a fucking idiot. Your soul mate was sitting next to you as you both watched some stupid movie. He was wrapped up in your cape, leaning against your side, as he fought back tears over something happening in the movie.  
You had jumped the gun with Terezi, and now glancing out the corner of your eye at the troll, who’s eyes were slowly filling in to match your own eye color, you felt the urge to kiss him and tell him everything you had suddenly realized. But you didn’t. You didn’t want to ruin what you had now.  
But when he looked at you as the credits rolled, you leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly. Pulling away ever so slowly, eyes now refusing to open in fear of seeing the rejection on his face that you knew had to be there.  
Instead you felt warm hands gently lift your shades off your face and a gently thumb swipe under your eye to catch a tear that you hadn’t known you’d even shed. Slowly you opened your eyes and started into grey becoming stained red orbs, that held such a gentle look, you ended up blurting out.  
“I know I’m a fucking idiot, but I’m an idiot who is head over heels in love with you.”  
A small smile graced the troll’s lips, “I know, I human love you too moron.”  
In the end you never had a red line through your countdown, just ended up with a small cancer symbol under it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry it was so short but it was inspired but a tumblr post about these coutdown things that people had on their wrists that when you met your soul mate would hit zero. And DaveKat is my OTP! XD


End file.
